Snow
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: Snow is a very shy, quiet and gentle Nightmaren, who loves to sing, play the violin and play with NiGHTS and the Nightopians. She doesn't mind the fact that she can't remember where she came from or who she really is...but that's when the Nightmarens start attacking...and Snow finds out the truth about her existance.


A/N: I am going to say this right now...I AM MAKING NiGHTS A BOY. DON'T GO BITCHING AT ME, TELLING ME HE IS A FEMALE. HE IS ACTUALLY GENDERLESS, BUT I'M MAKING HIM A MALE IN THIS.

The Winter Mountain was definatley a beautiful Nightopia. The snow fluttered down from the sky, each individual snowflake formed from the White Ideya of Purity, covering the landscape in a sea of sparkling white.

The Nightopians all played in the snow, making tiny little snowmen and snow angels. NiGHTS watched them play with a smile on his face, when he suddenly heard a violin playing. He slowly flew around, trying to find the source of the music when he spotted a very familiar Nightmaren with wavy white hair and turquoise horns decorated with glittering snowflake designs, playing the invisible violin.

He flew over quietly and watched her until she finished. He clapped. She swirled her head around and blushed.

"O-Oh...h-hi, NiGHTS."

"Hi, Snow," He sat next to her. "that was lovely."

She blushed even more and gave him a small smile. "Thank you..."

NiGHTS had met Snow a week ago, when he was playing his flute at the Dream Gate. He saw her lying unconsious on the cobblestone walkway and quickly flew in to her aid.

When she awoke, she had a serious case of amnesia. She couldn't remember her name, where she came from or what anything was. She was like a young child in the 'what' stage. "What's that?" and "What's this?" was all he ever heard from her for three days.

One thing he was determined to keep secret was her true origin. She was clearly a Nightmaren, created by Wizeman to take Ideya from Visitors. She was more beautiful than some Nightmarens, but NiGHTS knew that it was Wizeman's trick; he made some Nightmarens friendly-looking in order to trick Visitors into thinking that they were, indeed, friendly. An advantage to get the Visitors up close for the pounce.

That was why Wizeman made NiGHTS's appearance so bright and cheerful...

NiGHTS didn't want Snow to become one with Nightmare. She was too nice, beautiful and gentle. NiGHTS admitted to himself that he felt something he had never felt with another Nightmaren...

And that was love.

NiGHTS would do anything to keep her out of danger. He didn't want her to go anywhere near Nightmare. He didn't want Wizeman, Reala, Jackle or ANY other bad Nightmaren to touch her and corrupt her in such a way that it made NiGHTS sick just thinking by about it.

He made a vow that faithful day at the Dream Gate, that he would protect her with his life.

"Aren't the snowflakes pretty?"

NiGHTS's broke out of his train of thought when Snow spoke. She was holding a small snowflake in her turquoise-gloved hand. She showed it to NiGHTS.

"Owl told me that each snowflake is different. Can you imagine? Millions and millions of snowflakes, all with a unique design. No two are alike."

NiGHTS smiled at her. "Hey, Snow, let's go play with the Nightopians."

He stood, his feet only inches off the ground and he held a hand out for her to take. She slipped her hand into his and was helped up off the snow-covered ground and lead towards the frozen pond where the Nightopians played...

But when they arrived, they didn't see Nightopians.

They saw a Reala.

NiGHTS growled at the sight of him and warned Snow to go hide. She flew behind a tree and cautiously peeked around to watch NiGHTS. Never in her life had she seen Reala. NiGHTS was the only one who looked similiar to her. She thought she and NiGHTS were the only ones left of their kind.

"Oh, NiGHTS, are you all alone today?" Snow heard Reala ask.

"What do you want, Reala? Why are you here?" NiGHTS growled.

"I only came to collect one of Wizeman's lost possessions."

"I told you you many times, Reala...I WILL NOT GO BACK!"

Snow never saw NiGHTS get so angry before. She didn't know what the two were talking about, but she didn't care. She knew that this 'Reala' was a bad person and was probably going to hurt NiGHTS.

"I don't mean YOU, you traitor. I mean Bellus."

NiGHTs had a confused look on his face. "Bellus? Who's Bellus?"

"A Nightmaren Wizeman created not long ago. She was quite a bit of trouble for Master Wizeman. A similiar resemblance to you. She flew out of Nightmare and we haven't seen her since. Perhaps you have seen her, NiGHTS. She's is quite lovely; long white hair, blue eyes, white and turquoise clothing..."

Thankfully, Snow wasn't listening. She was trying to shoo away the Nightopians who had gathered around her for safety. "Go hide somewhere safer, little ones." she whispered to them.

NiGHTS gasped and realized who 'Bellus' really was.

Reala grinned. "Oh? So you DO know who Bellus really is..." NiGHTS narrowed his eyes in response. "tell me where she is and I promise to leave you alone."

"No."

Reala's expression changed to a sneer. "Don't be tedious. Tell me where Bellus is!"

"I said NO!"

Reala's hands glowed with mixed colors of pink, red, yellow and orange. "Why you ungrateful-"

"STOP!"

Snow flew in front of NiGHTS and held her arms out to protect him. "Snow, g-get out of here! It's not safe!" NiGHTS stammered.

Reala's hands dimmed and his grin returned. "Oh, there you are. I've been searching all over for you, Bellus."

"M-My name is not Bellus," Snow said softly, her eyes narrowed. "a-and I will not let you hurt NiGHTS."

Reala chuckled. "Your name IS Bellus and I will not hurt him if you come with me willingly."

Snow shook her head.

"Tch," Reala sighed. "just as stubborn as him. If you don't mind, NiGHTS," Reala suddenly shot his hand out and grabbed Snow's wrists. "we will be taking our leave."

Snow struggled. "N-NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS drill-dashed straight into Reala's chest, sending him flying into the snow. Snow watched in horror as the two battled each other. Reala flew his hands up towards the sky and a large triangle shape appeared, made of swirling patterns of red, orange and black. Balls formed from the triangle and they were pushing them towards each other. Come to find out that these balls were actually EXPLOSIVE.

Snow didn't want to leave NiGHTS, but she knew that he wanted her out of danger. She fled back to the Dream Gate.

Owl flew up towards her. "My dear Snow! You look upset! What has happened?"

Snow seated herself on the edge of the Dreamdrop Fountain. "N-NiGHTS was fighting someone named Reala...R-Reala wanted me, I think...h-he was looking for someone named Bellus, but..." Tears fell from Snow's eyes. "I-I left NiGHTS alone back there! H-He could be in danger, Owl!"

"There, there, little one," Owl gently patted her back with a wing as she cried. "do not worry about NiGHTS. He is strong and will prevale in this battle. You just need to believe."

Snow wiped her eyes with the end of her scarf and closed her eyes. She begged for NiGHTS to come to her, safe and unharmed...with hopefully an explination. 


End file.
